Enamorando a mi EXnovia
by YaniVQ
Summary: Su misión era separar a su exnovia de su hermano para hacer crecer sus empresas; Fácil, lo dificil era no enamorarse en el proceso. Ash ya se que esta trillada la historia xD! pero pasen y leaaaan!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Durante los últimos 10 meses ella había sido la abnegada novia del gran Shaoran li, al principio se sentía privilegiada, realizada, superior… pero las cosas simplemente habían cambiado después de la primera semana. Lo recodaba como si hubiese pasado hacia unas horas y aun dolía como ese día.

_-lo siento, me he aburrido y ya no quiero estar mas contigo –Shaoran parecía mucho mas cruel que de costumbre_

_-pero… tu no puedes yo… te amo –se sentía como una estúpida rogándole, pero no quería perderlo y no lo haría, eso estaba decidido_

_-no me gusta estar con una sola persona –contesto li con simpleza y ella ahogo un sollozo_

_-no tienes que estar conmigo solamente –había dicho Sakura en un murmullo tan bajito que pensó que su hasta ahora novio no lo había percibido, pero lo había echo y por eso las cosas estaban tan mal._

Se desperezo y sonrió al espejo, faltaban unas cuantas semanas para terminar el colegio y la idea de entrar en la universidad la volvía loca, no solo porque significaba separarse definitivamente de Shaoran, sino que además dejar a su familia no alegraba el panorama.

Se levanto el cabello recién alaciado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tomo su maletín y salió de su casa a toda prisa.

-Sakura buenos días –saludo Tomoyo, su incondicional amiga

-buenos días –saludo con pesadez sentándose en su lugar

Desde que comenzó a salir con Shaoran, Sakura no tenia vida, había olvidado a sus amigos y no sonreía como antes, siempre había rumores de chicas que frecuentaban al ahora novio de su amiga, pero Sakura siempre lo negaba, son solo chismes, decía la castaña, cosa que Tomoyo no se creía del todo.

Cuando las clases hubieron terminado, camino buscando a su novio, Shaoran no parecía siquiera afectado, una parte de ella, estaba segura, sentiría alivio de alejarse de el, sabia muy en el fondo que seria una descanso para su alma y su corazón.

-date prisa, mamá quiere que comas con nosotros hoy- sonrió sinceramente, Ieran Li, era la mujer más amable y elegante que Sakura podría conocer.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de la familia Li, Ieran se abalanzo sobre Sakura, llenándola de besos y abrazos mientras Shaoran veía la escena con cierta alegría bien disimulada, en todo ese tiempo, Shaoran se había habituado a la presencia de Sakura y a lo bien que esta y su madre se llevaban, tomando en cuenta que Ieran era una persona difícil.

-y como piensan llevar su relación después del colegio? Escuche que sakurita logro entrar a una buena universidad en Tokio –hablo Ieran, suponiendo que su relación era mas seria de lo que en realidad era.

-yo…bueno nosotros, decidimos que tal vez seria hora de dejar la relación –Sakura se escuchaba afligida y su suegra frunció el ceño en el acto

-no fuimos ambos –agrego Shaoran mientras trataba de encontrarse con la mirada jade.

-quieren postre? –desvió el tema Ieran, mientras ambos castaños asentían.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El tiempo no pasaba en balde y Sakura lo sabia, pues se miraba frente al espejo como toda una mujer, una muy guapa, ese diciembre estaba helando, por lo que se coloco una chamarra sobre la ajustada blusa que llevaba.

-ya estas lista? –pregunto un chico entrando en su habitación

-debes ser mas paciente amor –respondió Sakura un tanto melosa y señalando unas maletas

-es increíble que ambos nos vallamos de vacaciones a Tomoeda, te presentare a mi hermano y mi madre, seguro te amaran –la castaña se acerco a darle un sutil beso en los labios

El viaje fue realmente corto, ambos se tomarían el día para estar con sus respectivas familias, al día siguiente el apuesto novio de Sakura pasaría por ella para llevarle a conocer a su familia.

_-yo…bueno nosotros, decidimos que tal vez seria hora de dejar la relación_

_-no fuimos ambos_

El sueño acabo por despertarla, hacia años que no soñaba con Shaoran, desde que había entrado en la universidad hacia ya 4 años, se desperezo y vio su reloj, las 12 del día, se metió a bañar, se coloco un vestido tipo gabardina y sus botas en el mismo tono café, dejo caer su cabello, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, haciéndose algunas ondulaciones en el, poco maquillaje como casi siempre andaba y se puso unos guantes negros, el frio, aun en Tomoeda, era evidente.

Se sentó en la sala a esperar que su novio llegase por ella mientras su padre y su hermano le observaban con incredulidad.

-Sakura, debes decirle que venga a comer un día de estos, después de todo aun no le conocemos –hablo su padre mientras se sentaba a su lado

-a mi no me parece que el monstruo tenga edad para tener novio –touya jamás cambiaria

-touya! –reto Sakura enviándole una mirada asesina

-bueno me conformo con que no sea el mocoso –fue su simple respuesta mientras tomaba una chamarra y salía de la casa, Sakura volvió su vista hacia su padre

-tu hermano ira a visitar a Yukito, probablemente venga mañana a comer, seria grandioso que tu novio pueda venir –su padre se veía ansioso de conocer al novio de Sakura, el timbre sonó y ella se paro como resorte a abrir la puerta.

La presentación con su padre había sido fugaz, afortunadamente touya no se encontraba ahí, de lo contrario no habría salido tan bien. Se encontraban camino a, lo que Sakura llamaba, Formalizar la Relación, un pequeño estremecimiento se le vino al cuerpo cuando diviso a unas cuadras la mansión Li, volvió la vista a su novio quien solo le sonrió.

-les encantaras –claro! El pensaba que estaba nerviosa por conocer a su familia y en parte era cierto. Asintió con simpleza

El miedo se hizo mas evidente en sus facciones cuando vio que el auto entraba por el camino ya conocido para ella, él tomo la mano de Sakura tratando de darle valor, aunque no tenia idea de cuando de ese valor necesitaría.

Se sentía tremendamente cobarde cuando entro por la puerta que muchas otras veces había atravesado, pero esta vez del brazo de otro muchacho, Ieran fue la primera en aparecer en su campo de visión y Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venia encima.

-madre quiero presentarte a mi novia…

-Sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte! –interrumpió Shaoran al tiempo en que avanzaba para ponerse frente a ella.

Los ojos castaños sobre los jade de ella, eran inquisidores, como queriendo resolver una ecuación elaborada, las dudas podía leerlas en su rostro, mientras ella se limitaba a enrojecer, Ieran miraba la escena con curiosidad, no sabría que pasaría pero de momento lo más lógico era hablar.

-porque no pasan a comer? –fueron las palabras de Ieran mientras todos le miraban con muecas que no llegaban jamás a ser una sonrisa.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Muy bien pues este es el prologo de la nueva y loca historia que les traigo ahora, antes de que inicien los malos comentarios, quiero aclarar lo siguiente.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las clamp, como todos sabemos.

La historia viene de mi cabeza, pero esta basada en una película que me encanto y que vi hace poco, llamada "Sabrina", asúmase "basada" en que se toma como base, obviamente las situaciones no serán iguales ni mucho menos, pero si se parecerán en pequeños detalles.

No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, ni gano nada, más que ánimos si recibo reviews xD!

Esta historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, lo que significa que su copia total o parcial representara un delito, no seas delincuente, no cometas plagio!

No tengo problema con que alguien la tome y la adapte a otros personajes, ni que sea publicada en otros lugares, siempre y cuando, no olviden mencionarme en los créditos.

Gracias es todo ;)


	2. 1

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las clamp, como todos sabemos.

La historia viene de mi cabeza, pero esta basada en una película que me encanto y que vi hace poco, llamada "Sabrina", asúmase "basada" en que se toma como base, obviamente las situaciones no serán iguales ni mucho menos, pero si se parecerán en pequeños detalles.

No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, ni gano nada, más que ánimos si recibo reviews xD!

Esta historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, lo que significa que su copia total o parcial representara un delito, no seas delincuente, no cometas plagio!

No tengo problema con que alguien la tome y la adapte a otros personajes, ni que sea publicada en otros lugares, siempre y cuando, no olviden mencionarme en los créditos.

**1.**

**=SK POV=**

Decir que me sentía incomoda era poco, de echo me sentía totalmente estúpida y la peor de las mujeres que habrían pisado este mundo, aunque Ieran Li, aun me miraba con el cariño de antaño, podía descubrir cierto enojo en sus inmaculados ojos negros.

-…así que cuando mis padres murieron, tía Ieran decidió adoptarme, como siempre había estado en Inglaterra, pues me había perdido de conocerte –sonrió mi novio, aunque nada mas había escuchado la mitad de lo que decía, mi vista, involuntariamente, estaba pegada a la de Shaoran Li.

-perdón, no entendí bien la historia –dije sonrojándome

-cariño, es que estas perdida en tus pensamientos, Shaoran es mi primo, por eso yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa y no llevo el apellido Li –le sonreí cariñosamente

-no importa que no lleve nuestro apellido, siempre lo hemos considerado parte de la familia, por lo que me siento incomodo de que hayas pasado de ser mi novia a ser mi cuñada –soltó de pronto Li, haciéndome pegar un respingo que no paso desapercibido por Eriol

-vaya, esta es nueva, así que por eso tanta tensión, despreocúpense, eso paso hace mucho, es hora de superarlo, a que si? –por eso adoraba a ese chico, siempre me hacia sentir mejor persona de lo que era

-es verdad, iré por el postre –todos asentimos y sentí la necesidad de ofrecerme a ayudar, pero Ieran negó dejándome con los dos hombres.

-creí que te casarías con Daidoji –Shaoran parecía molesto

-eso no pasara –contesto Eriol chasqueando la lengua, mientras posaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-y que tal Sakura, vas a graduarte pronto? –asentí mecánicamente, aun no me sentía con el valor de dirigirle la palabra –me sorprendes, creí que jamás pasarías matemáticas o química

-he recibido mucha ayuda de Eriol –note como su facciones se comprimían mas y Eriol también pudo notarlo

La cena fue definitivamente tensa, a ratos los comentarios de Shaoran se hacían insoportables y Ieran solo sonreía, en el fondo seguro pensara que me lo merezco, aunque creo que 4 años es mucho tiempo y era hora de encontrar a otra persona, y me odien o no, Eriol era esa persona.

-cielo esta bien si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, hace mucho que no vengo –detuve mis pensamientos, mientras miraba a Eriol

-si…yo, esta bien –conteste de pronto despidiéndome cortésmente de Ieran y Shaoran.

Paseamos por tiendas, lo cierto es que en estos años Tomoeda había cambiado mucho, había algo que aun daba vueltas en mi cabeza, Shaoran había mencionado a Tomoyo, era así porque solo había una familia con ese apellido y no creo que Eriol fuese a casarse con Sonomi, reí internamente ante mi propio chiste. No pregunte nada, después de todo Eriol había atinado a no preguntar nada, hasta ese día no había pensado en la vida que habría podido tener Shaoran sin mi, y debo confesar que sentí una punzada en el corazón al pensar que tal vez el estuviese saliendo con otra chica.

-estas muy callada Sakura, es por Shaoran? –Eriol era lo suficiente observador como para engañarlo

-es muy raro todo esto –Eriol me miro con extrañeza, pero algo en el me decía que esas escuetas palabras le habían echo entender toda la situación

-pensaste en Canadá? –bufe cansadamente, ese era otro problema que teníamos

Durante la universidad no tuvimos muchos problemas, llevábamos saliendo poco más de un año, yo estudio en la facultad de medicina ya que me especializo para ser pediatra y Eriol en la facultad de leyes. El problema es que me habían enviado una oferta laboral, demasiado tentadora como para ser pasada por alto, en el hospital mas prestigiado de América, en Toronto, por supuesto era mi sueño realizarme como medico, pero Eriol, el debía quedarse, trabajaría en las empresas de su familia en Japón o China.

Habíamos hablado innumerables veces sobre nuestro futuro y es que quedaban tan solo un par de meses para mi graduación.

-aun no se que hacer –mi tono sonó cotidiano y Eriol me sonrió cariñosamente

-Sakura, no importa lo que decidas yo te seguiré –y aunque suene estúpido, ese era precisamente el problema, yo no quería que mis decisiones afectasen las de Eriol.

Los días pasaban con cierta lentitud, Eriol había estado esquivo últimamente, de hecho era bastante raro, casi no me llamaba, ni contestaba mis mensajes, en ocasiones ni siquiera contestaba mis llamadas y casi siempre estaba ocupado.

No sabía que había ocurrido, me levante del sillón en el que había permanecido sentada y entre a la cocina por un bote de helado, escuche el timbre y como no había nadie deje el helado sobre la mesita de la sala y abrí la puerta.

-hola cariño –rayos! Fingir sordera habría sido buena idea, Shaoran estaba parado frente a mi con esa ridícula sonrisa que años atrás había aprendido a amar

-que quieres? –espete enojada, lo cierto es que nuestro único trato seria delante de alguien, he dicho!

-que carácter tienes, te recordaba mas… cariñosa, en fin no me invitaras a pasar? –me hice a un lado dejándole entrar, pero aun me mantuve a la defensiva.

Shaoran me miro de arriba abajo y juro que tuve que ruborizarme por eso, solo llevaba unos shorts cortos beige y una playera no tan floja en color rojo, no llevaba zapatos ya que la calefacción de la casa no lo ameritaba.

-me preguntaba, quieres mucho a Eriol? –le mire asesinamente, de que rayos iba esa pregunta

-claro que si! –respondí en un tono de voz un tanto alto, me miro y sonrió

-mucho mas que a mi? –debo admitirlo me agarro con la guardia baja y no supe responder de inmediato –bah, eso no importa, solo quería saber, ya que aun somos amigos, si puedes acompañarme al yétese –le mire con horror, si bien recordaba yétese era una casa que tenían a la orilla del mar y aun somos amigos? no tenia esa informacion

-no puedo –conteste tajante, muy orgullosa de mi misma

-lastima, creí que te gustaría conocer a karime katsu –le mire horrorizada, la mejor pediatra de todos los tiempos estaría allí!

-Eriol…el lo sabe? –sonrió con astucia

-claro, el me pidió que te invitara, es que el no puede asistir, ha estado un poco enfermo –tuve que mirarle asustada –no es nada grave, una simple gripa, pero el doctor le recomendó mucho reposo

-iré a verle temprano mañana

-bien, luego de eso podremos irnos –asentí decididamente

Mentiría si dijera que la visita de Shaoran Li no me había afectado, ni siquiera había podido dormir, y esta mañana me había apresurado a ir a casa de los Li para visitar a Eriol.

Mi novio no estaba grave, de hecho yo le veía bastante bien, un poco de gripa, pero nada más. Fue amable conmigo como siempre, platicamos largo rato, reímos y me sentí como si estuviésemos en la universidad nuevamente.

Nos despedimos emotivamente y Salí de la habitación, seguí a Shaoran hasta la limosina que nos llevaría hasta el lugar.

-ahora que al parecer Eriol te quiere hacer parte de la familia, deberíamos llevarnos mejor no te parece? –mire los ojos color miel, dios! El era tan irresistible, chasquee la lengua fingiendo desinterés, mientras sentía como mis piernas temblaban

-no creo que nos tratemos mucho de todos modos –volví mi vista hacia la ventana restándole interés al tema, lo cierto es que no sabría como vivir con un cuñado como Shaoran li.

Me costaba admitirlo, pero no iba a engañarme eternamente, Shaoran li me hacia sentir como la chica de 17 años que fue su incondicional novia durante meses. Bien, lo había dicho, me importaba Shaoran li, pero claro, el no tenia porque enterarse, y si algo había aprendido en todos estos años, era a fingir bien, era una experta ocultando mis sentimientos.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia leyéndola y muchísimas mas gracias a quien se tomo parte de su tiempo para dejar review. Si bien a todos los escritores nos gusta recibir review, vale aclarar que no escribo por reconocimiento, si no porque esto es mi pasión.

Gracias y nos leemos la proxima semana ;D!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las clamp, como todos sabemos.

La historia viene de mi cabeza, pero esta basada en una película que me encanto y que vi hace poco, llamada "Sabrina", asúmase "basada" en que se toma como base, obviamente las situaciones no serán iguales ni mucho menos, pero si se parecerán en pequeños detalles.

No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, ni gano nada, más que ánimos si recibo reviews xD!

Esta historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, lo que significa que su copia total o parcial representara un delito, no seas delincuente, no cometas plagio!

No tengo problema con que alguien la tome y la adapte a otros personajes, ni que sea publicada en otros lugares, siempre y cuando, no olviden mencionarme en los créditos.

**2.**

**=SL POV=**

Sakura Kinomoto, ese nombre daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde el día anterior, como es posible que los años la hayan convertido en esa mujer tan impresionante, después de la comida de ayer, ella y Eriol habían decidido "visitar la ciudad" por supuesto yo había aprovechado para hablar con mi madre de ciertos asuntos que nos concernían a todos.

-tu hermano no se casara con Daidoji verdad? –mi madre lanzaba una mirada melancólica a donde anteriormente se había sentado Sakura.

-descuida madre yo me hare cargo

-Shaoran le harás daño? –no pude distinguir que tono usaba mi madre

-madre recuerdas que Sakura moría por mi, bueno aprovechare eso, Sakura deja a Eriol, Eriol se casa con Daidoji, las empresas se fusionan y todos seremos felices

-todos menos Sakura…la viste? Estaba tan emocionada con Eriol –fruncí el ceño de inmediato, mi madre tenía una perspectiva equivocada, claro que Sakura no moría por Eriol.

Salí del comedor y vague un poco por Tomoeda, pude divisar a Sakura y a Eriol tomados de la mano mientras entraban a la plaza de la ciudad, tal vez no seria tan fácil como se lo había planteado a mi madre, pero conocía a Sakura y sabia que las cursilerías y estupideces de ese tipo le fascinan, ja! La realidad es que Sakura esta en mis manos.

Me levante bastante tarde ese día, lo cual no era habitual en mi, me duche y me cambie, tome las llaves del auto y me dirigí a la casa de Sakura, tenia un buen plan que empezaría a llevar a cabo, estacione silenciosamente a una calle de su casa, camine como si nada y supe que su padre y su hermano no estaban pues no vi sus autos. Toque y escuche algunos ruidos hasta que ella se asomo.

-hola cariño –le salude y pude ver su cara de fastidio, bueno tal vez sonreír como en antaño no era la mejor idea

-que quieres? –respondió enojada, maldición! Si me odiaba, sabría que no seria fácil, pero ella me la ponía más difícil

-que carácter tienes, te recordaba mas… cariñosa, en fin no me invitaras a pasar? –se hizo a un lado con desgano y se alejo lo mas posible de mi, lo que me dio una maravillosa vista de su silueta.

No reprimí el impulso de recorrerla con la vista, vestía de manera sencilla, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión pude notar su definida figura, unas piernas de infarto, una cintura diminuta que podría rodear sin ningún problema con un solo brazo, sus facciones súper finas e incitantes y ahogue una sonrisa cuando vi sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-me preguntaba, quieres mucho a Eriol? –me miro de manera asesina, pero la ignore esperando expectante su respuesta

-claro que si! –tengo que admitir que esperaba una respuesta algo dubitativa pero no fue así y forcé una sonrisa

-mucho mas que a mi? –no se de donde rayos me salió esa pregunta, pero pude notar mi propio nerviosismo, así que cambie de tema para restarle importancia–bah, eso no importa, solo quería saber, ya que aun somos amigos, si puedes acompañarme al yétese –me miro como si le hubiese propuesto algo indecoroso y sus gestos aniñados hicieron que sintiera cierto estremecimiento

-no puedo –contesto de mala gana, fruncí un poco el ceño

-lastima, creí que te gustaría conocer a karime katsu –nuevamente su mirada llena de censura se poso sobre mi

-Eriol…el lo sabe? –sonreí al instante y casi podría jurar que ella noto que planeaba algo

-claro, el me pidió que te invitara, es que el no puede asistir, ha estado un poco enfermo –mentí y pude notar su preocupación, cosa que admito me molesto –no es nada grave, una simple gripa, pero el doctor le recomendó mucho reposo –volví a mentir, después de todo Eriol no me desmentiría, no si quería que yo guardase su secreto

-iré a verle temprano mañana –la odie, la odie por muchas cosas, por no quererme, por enamorarse de Eriol y por la simple idea de preferirlo a el

-bien, luego de eso podremos irnos –dije fingiendo indiferencia y ella asintió sonriente

Cuando llegue a la casa de mamá hable con Eriol y le conté lo ocurrido y aunque el pareció enfadarse no dijo nada, sabia que no lo haría.

Me levante al escuchar murmullos en la habitación contigua y pude divisar a Sakura junto a Eriol, riendo, platicando, siendo felices... la odie y odie a Eriol por ello y, aunque me duela, me odie a mi mismo por perderla.

-ahora que al parecer Eriol te quiere hacer parte de la familia, deberíamos llevarnos mejor no te parece? –dije cuando ya estábamos en la limosina que nos llevaría a la playa

-no creo que nos tratemos mucho de todos modos –contesto luego de chasquear la lengua, miro hacia la ventana y supe que la había perdido definitivamente.

Durante el transcurso del viaje un incomodo silencio se poso en nosotros, cuando llegamos ella casi corrió emocionada a saludar a karime, ella le saludo elegantemente como era, yo contemple la escena e involuntariamente recordé una de las muchas características de Sakura Kinomoto, no podía reprimir su emoción.

_-me lo he ganado y no me gustan los peluches –le había dicho mientras volvíamos de la feria_

_-Shaoran eres increíble –tuve que mirarle con extrañeza, ella era quien debía opinar todo lo contrario, después de lo que había hecho_

_-eres idiota –murmure pero ella debió escucharlo_

_-no…solo estoy enamorada y para mi, a pesar de todo, eres increíble_

-Shaoran es que has entrado a un estado vegetativo –note entonces que karime y Sakura me miraban burlonamente

-solo pensaba… recuerdos que me trae este lugar –camine despacio detrás de ellas, mientras pedía a una de las sirvientas que trajera té

Ambas mujeres platicaban amenamente sobre temas carentes de importancia para mi, observe fijamente a Sakura, sus facciones habían madurado, volví mi vista al mar, si no lo hacia seguro caería en la tentación de lanzarme sobre ella.

_-es bonito no es así? –pregunto Sakura debajo del árbol que dejaba caer los pétalos de sus flores, adornando el lugar_

_-es estúpido –respondí fingiendo molestia_

_-bueno a mi me parece mágico –dijo mirando hacia arriba y no contuve las ganas de besarla –Shaoran te amo –susurro mientras yo, por cobarde, me alejaba de ella dejándola parada con la vista, estaba seguro, pegada a mi espalda._

-has estado pensativo, te preocupa Eriol? –decía Sakura para luego tomar un sorbo de su refresco, la había llevado a cenar

-no, es que este lugar me parece mágico –conteste imitando sus palabras y ella frunció ligeramente el ceño

-a mi me parece común

Sakura había cambiado mucho, Eriol le había hecho cambiar estaba seguro de eso y si quería conquistar a la Sakura de ahora tendría que ser un estúpido caballero ingles, como había sido Eriol, Sakura tendría que ser mía costara lo que costara.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Ojala que les haya gustado, bueno el secreto de Eriol se revelara mas adelantito y creo que muchos ya se imaginan lo que es… ^^ nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las clamp, como todos sabemos.

La historia viene de mi cabeza, pero esta basada en una película que me encanto y que vi hace poco, llamada "Sabrina", asúmase "basada" en que se toma como base, obviamente las situaciones no serán iguales ni mucho menos, pero si se parecerán en pequeños detalles.

No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, ni gano nada, más que ánimos si recibo reviews xD!

Esta historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, lo que significa que su copia total o parcial representara un delito, no seas delincuente, no cometas plagio!

No tengo problema con que alguien la tome y la adapte a otros personajes, ni que sea publicada en otros lugares, siempre y cuando, no olviden mencionarme en los créditos.

**3.**

**=SK POV=**

-has estado pensativo, te preocupa Eriol? –le pregunte mientras veía como su vista chocolate se posaba en mi

Lo cierto es que no había podido concentrarme mucho, ni en la plática con karime ni justo ahora, Shaoran había estado extraño, más tranquilo y más indiferente que de costumbre, no pude evitar pensar que fue por algo que yo dije.

-no, es que este lugar me parece mágico –fruncí el ceño casi por inercia, ese no era el Shaoran que conocía, se que sonara vulgar, pero su comentario y el timbre de su voz, hizo que irremediablemente me excitase

-a mi me parece común –dije para olvidar su comentario anterior

Ese hombre me traía colada desde hacia años, y ahí viéndole de frente, sabia que eso no cambiaria nunca.

Volvimos a su casa y era bastante tarde, Eriol había corrido a saludarme, el tampoco estaba muy cómodo con lo que estaba ocurriendo y estoy segura que podía descifrarme solo con mirarme a los ojos.

-te la has pasado bien? –asentí alegremente mientras Eriol desviaba su vista a Shaoran

-es tarde, iré a dormir, me quedare acá esta noche –Shaoran parecía enojado pero ni Eriol ni yo le dimos importancia y nos sentamos en el jardín

-este lugar me parece mágico –voltee irremediablemente a ver a Eriol, que rayos pasaba hoy que todos usaban esa frase, luego sin mas reí

-Eriol me encantas –dije de la nada y el me abrazo mientras los dos reíamos.

Me había levantado algo tarde y escuche voces en el piso de abajo, cuando llegue al comedor mi padre y mi hermano estaban desayunando, así que me senté para acompañarles.

-iras a Toronto entonces? –pregunto mi padre mientras me veía intensamente

-no…yo creo que iré a china –dije casi sin pensarlo

-espero que sea lo mejor

Durante el día estuve algo ocupada ayudando a mi padre con el jardín que había quedado en mal estado, dentro de unos días debía volver a Tokio y estaba emocionada pues las cosas con Eriol se normalizarían.

Tome el teléfono y llame a su casa, pero me dijeron que había ido a realizar unos tramites, aunque me dejo anonadada la noticia, decidí que era buen momento para mi, así que fui a buscar algunas de mis películas favoritas y me senté en la sala, conecte el cine en casa y fui a la cocina a hacer palomitas.

-Sakura es para ti hija, nos vemos mas tarde compermiso –dijo mi padre que seguramente no había reconocido a Shaoran.

-hola…-Shaoran usando una escueta palabra, que demonios hacia aquí?

-hola –respondí cerrando un poco mas la puerta para que entendiese la indirecta

-estaba cerca y pensé que seria buena idea saludar –soltó de pronto, me hice a un lado y le deje pasar, después de todo me moría de ganas de estar cerca de el

-estaba a punto de ver una de mis películas favoritas –me encamine a la cocina para sacar las palomitas del microondas

-orgullo y prejuicio seguida de en busca de la felicidad? –pregunto burlonamente y me quede con la boca abierta, de verdad ponía atención cuando le hablaba?

_-te aburres porque no tienes una vida –me había dicho después de mi queja_

_-pues cuando estoy sola, pongo orgullo y prejuicio seguida de en busca de la felicidad y si estoy de buenas, diario de una pasión –le conteste orgullosa_

_-eres una ilusa –dijo adelantándose, pues caminábamos hacia su casa_

_-algún día podríamos verlas juntos –invite ruborizándome un poco_

-me encantaría –bien, eso no lo había dicho el Shaoran de antes, pero el de ahora había tomado las palomitas de mis manos y se dirigía a la sala.

Me senté a su lado y vertí salsa en las palomitas, le di play a la película y esta comenzó, Shaoran estaba atento, me parecía que era la primera vez que veía esa película y sonreí por ello.

_-tu puedes ver esas estupideces, yo si tengo cosas mejores que hacer –había dicho Shaoran en aquella ocasión._

Tras haber terminado de ver orgullo y prejuicio, y como todas las veces anteriores, lloraba cual magdalena, mientras reía. Shaoran me miraba con burla y reímos juntos cuando seque mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Yo nunca cambiaria y el tampoco.

Le vi hacer un puchero infantil cuando veíamos la siguiente película, al parecer le había gustado más que la primera, sonreí internamente, siempre quise pasar el tiempo con el de esa manera.

Sus ojos ligeramente tristes me llamaron la atención y le vi sonreír emocionado cuando las letras del final de la película revelaban lo que había pasado con los personajes.

-eres un niño –replique mientras me reía burlonamente de el

-bueno al menos me emociono con una historia real y no lloro con una ficticia –se removió en el asiento y me alcanzo el recipiente de las palomitas –no estas de buenas? –pregunto y yo supe a lo que se refería

-si algo, pero esta vez quiero ver la familia del futuro –el me miro con asco y rio tras unos momentos

-bien dale play –dijo acomodándose en el asiento

-ve a hacer mas palomitas y luego le das play, todavía que te presentas en mi casa sin ser invitado osas darme ordenes –reproche con tono teatral y el rio, hoy reía mucho mas que todos los años anteriores

Se levanto del sillón y me quito el recipiente para entrar en la cocina yo me volví a sentar y espere a que el volviese con las palomitas, cosa que no pasaría hasta después de los 3 minutos, mire el techo mientras mis pensamientos me llevaban años atrás.

-_Shaoran si tuvieses que elegir con quien casarte justo ahora, con quien lo harías? –pregunte mientras jugaba con mis manos nerviosamente_

_-con nadie, yo jamás me casare, las mujeres son estúpidas –fruncí el ceño pero no reclame nada –en todo caso tal vez me case con una modelo o algo así –solo pude rodar los ojos con desgano._

_-es mas probable que te quedes soltero –dije tratando de hacer un chiste que a el no le causo gracia_

_-si… tu serias mi ultima opción, mentira ni siquiera serias una opción –se levanto y avanzo para dejarme siguiéndolo varios pasos atrás y con la cabeza llena de tristes pensamientos_

-Sakura que si quieres refresco –volví mi vista hacia Shaoran y sonreí

-no bebo refresco, hay agua de sabor en el refri, me alcanzas un vaso por favor –el sonrió y volvió a entrar en la cocina

Shaoran… porque había cambiado tanto, porque se acercaba tanto a mi, que sucedía, ni siquiera podría imaginarme que el horrible futuro que me aguardaba, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

bueno aki les traigo este nuevo capi, siempre quice hacer algo como esto, es decir una misma escena contada por sus protagonistas de su propio punto de vista, en fin... nos leemos el lunes! ah muchisimas gracias por los reviews. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las clamp, como todos sabemos.

La historia viene de mi cabeza, pero esta basada en una película que me encanto y que vi hace poco, llamada "Sabrina", asúmase "basada" en que se toma como base, obviamente las situaciones no serán iguales ni mucho menos, pero si se parecerán en pequeños detalles.

No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, ni gano nada, más que ánimos si recibo reviews xD!

Esta historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, lo que significa que su copia total o parcial representara un delito, no seas delincuente, no cometas plagio!

No tengo problema con que alguien la tome y la adapte a otros personajes, ni que sea publicada en otros lugares, siempre y cuando, no olviden mencionarme en los créditos.

**4.**

**=SL POV=**

-este lugar me parece mágico –había dicho Eriol y fruncí el ceño al ver como ella lo miraba

-Eriol me encantas –dijo de pronto Sakura y me aleje dejándole disfrutar de su vida junto a Eriol, al menos por esta noche

Me levante y le pedí a Eriol que me ayudase con algunos tramites para mantenerlo ocupado y me encamine a casa de Sakura, el tiempo se terminaba y debía separarlos pronto…muy pronto.

-Sakura es para ti hija, nos vemos más tarde compermiso –había dicho el sr Kinomoto quien no me había reconocido y lo agradecí internamente.

-hola…-murmure, ni siquiera sabia que rayos debía hacer o decir

-hola –respondió intentando que me fuese, pero me hice el tonto

-estaba cerca y pensé que seria buena idea saludar –dije antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta en mi cara

-estaba a punto de ver una de mis películas favoritas –Sakura se encaminaba a la cocina mientras yo la seguí dentro de la casa.

-orgullo y prejuicio seguida de en busca de la felicidad?* –pregunte burlonamente, recordaba que en alguna ocasión ella había mencionado esas películas -me encantaría –dije viéndola caminar con palomitas en la mano hacia la sala

Se sentó a mi lado y vimos orgullo y prejuicio, lo cierto es que era una película boba para mujeres, pero igual me llamo la atención, ese señor darcy se parecía a mi en ciertos aspectos o yo me parecía a el, que mas daba….le vi derramar algunas lagrimas y ambos reímos por ello; Sakura puso la siguiente película y si bien, seguro no se convertirá en una de mis favoritas si me llego al alma.

-eres un niño –me dijo de pronto e intuí que había visto la emoción en mi rostro

-bueno al menos me emociono con una historia real y no lloro con una ficticia –conteste mientras le daba el recipiente de las palomitas–no estas de buenas? –pregunte esperando que pusiese diario de una pasión*

-si algo, pero esta vez quiero ver la familia del futuro* –le mire asqueado, la familia del futuro? Que eso no era para NIÑOS prohibido para ADULTOS, seria mejor que hubiese dicho barney y sus amigos…reí de buena gana

-bien dale play –apure después de unos momentos

-ve a hacer mas palomitas y luego le das play, todavía que te presentas en mi casa sin ser invitado osas darme ordenes –no pude evitar reír, ciertamente me sentía bien cerca de Sakura, siempre fue así.

Tome el recipiente de palomitas y entre en la cocina, Salí después de unos minutos y la vi con la vista perdida como si se encontrase en otro tiempo

-Sakura que si quieres refresco –repetí por tercera vez hasta que ella me miro

-no bebo refresco, hay agua de sabor en el refri, me alcanzas un vaso por favor –sonreí y entre de nuevo en la cocina

Pensé en que mi deber era separar a Eriol de Sakura y eso haría, pensé un poco en como hacerlo y cuando volví a la sala vi a Sakura mirando el televisor en negro, esa mujer era un caso perdido.

_-mira que bonito es ese lugar –decía mientras tenia la mirada atenta a la tv_

_-es parís, no es tan bonito, esta sobre poblado –ella sonrió con mas ahincó_

_-me gustaría ir algún día –rodé los ojos y pensé que algún día le llevaría después de todo se lo debía_

_-todo quieres –respondí restándole importancia mientras me levantaba y entraba a mi habitación_

-te gustaría ir a parís? –pregunte sacándole de sus pensamientos

-parís? Pues ha sido un sueño desde que era pequeña, tal vez un día vaya –respondió con indiferencia

-te estoy invitando –dije sentándome a su lado y pude notar su estremecimiento

-no se si es lo correcto –respondió

Eso no importo porque para esa misma tarde y después de haberle robado un beso, ya la había convencido de acompañarme a parís. Ahora que Sakura estaba distanciada de Eriol solo quedaba soltar la última bomba que la separaría definitivamente de el.

-que mal que Eriol no pudo venir –dijo mirando por la ventana del avión

-Sakura, que haces con Eriol?, el…bueno el no te quiere como yo, jamás lo hará –declare poniéndome serio para darle valor a mis palabras

-yo…el, porque me dices eso?, estoy con Eriol

-por eso te pregunto que haces con el, siempre pensé que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos después de todo

-no se de que rayos hablas, tu y yo juntos? Jamás!

-me duelen tus palabras Sakura –no pude identificar el nivel de veracidad contenida en esas palabras

-Eriol…

-ya basta! Eriol ha estado saliendo con Daidoji y se casara con ella, no te lo digo por dañarte si no para que no quedes como idiota

-Eriol no es así y tu…

-y yo soy la persona mas cruel del mundo, pero Sakura yo estoy a tu lado y se que en el fondo sabes que seguiré ahí, tu quieres que este ahí, por eso estas en este avión, me quieres y yo te quiero, que mas necesitas.

-nada…supongo –dijo para después desviar su vista a la ventana

Durante el resto del trayecto ella estuvo en sepulcral silencio, incluso cuando llegamos a parís seguía como robot mis pasos, como en antaño solo seguía ordenes, no tenia alma, no vivía, me odie por ello, le había dañado y debía remediarlo, pero no ahora, no antes de tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente, porque aunque sabia que era un maldito cabrón por hacerle eso, si la dejaba ir antes me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Los días iban pasando con lentitud, Sakura no quiso volver a Tokio y Eriol asumió que era porque se había fugado conmigo, afortunadamente y de acuerdo a lo planeado Eriol se casaría pronto con Tomoyo Daidoji, en cuanto eso pasase Sakura podía quedar en libertad y hacer lo que mejor le plazca.

Sakura había estado deprimida los últimos días, lloraba de vez en cuando, otros días reía y estaba normal, la mayoría del tiempo estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, yo me había acostumbrando a ella, a sus defectos, a sus dones, cocinaba exquisito, aunque a veces no quería comer, siempre reía cuando veía un programa mexicano de un actor bastante peculiar llamado Eugenio Derbez*, así que le había regalado la serie y de vez en cuando veíamos algunos capítulos juntos; a veces cuando estaba de buenas salíamos a caminar o al cine, aunque ciertamente ella no entendía una sola palabra, yo siempre la presentaba como si de mi esposa se tratase y en el fondo eso quería, pero jamás lo aceptaría.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Como ven es una historia corta, con capítulos cortos y drama corto, ya viene el final posiblemente en 2 capítulos mas.

*son títulos de películas en México, la familia del futuro de Disney (meet the robinson, conociendo a los robinson), diario de una pasión (el diario de noa) y en busca de la felicidad. El programa de Eugenio Derbez no me pareció relevante, pero si a alguien le interesa es "familia peluche" bastante gracioso yo lo recomiendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las clamp, como todos sabemos.

La historia viene de mi cabeza, pero esta basada en una película que me encanto y que vi hace poco, llamada "Sabrina", asúmase "basada" en que se toma como base, obviamente las situaciones no serán iguales ni mucho menos, pero si se parecerán en pequeños detalles.

No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, ni gano nada, más que ánimos si recibo reviews xD!

Esta historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, lo que significa que su copia total o parcial representara un delito, no seas delincuente, no cometas plagio!

No tengo problema con que alguien la tome y la adapte a otros personajes, ni que sea publicada en otros lugares, siempre y cuando, no olviden mencionarme en los créditos.

**5.**

**=SK POV=**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que estaba en parís y por fin había logrado salir de esta etapa de mi vida en la que la protagonista, osea yo, estaba haciendo la idiota. Sufrir? No, solo estaba siendo una estúpida, que mas daba que Eriol se vaya con otra, que hacia yo en parís viviendo a lado de Shaoran li? Ah si, haciendo la idiota! Y es que Shaoran me había dicho que me quería, por la divinidad que sea! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida desde el colegio cuando acepto ser mi novio.

-Sakura, quieres ir al cine o a cenar? –pregunto desde la cocina

-a cenar suena bien –entre en mi habitación para buscar mi mejor vestido

El lugar era bastante exclusivo, que suerte que me había vestido para una ocasión así, camine del brazo de Shaoran y el me ayudo a sentarme, la ultima vez que hizo algo "parecido" fue cuando estábamos en el colegio.

_Entre en el salón con Shaoran tomando mi mano, no había lugares, así que me dedique a mirar hacia todas direcciones en busca de una silla y la encontré camine con Shaoran hasta allá y me debatí entre sentarme y dejarlo sentar._

_-siéntate –dijo y yo le mire ilusionada_

_-gracias Shaoran –dije para que las chicas que miraban coquetamente a mi novio se alejasen_

_-si, después de todo no quería entrar a esta clase –y como siempre, me dio la espalda y salió del salón junto a una de esas chicas coquetas._

La mesera asentó una copa de vino tinto, me lleve la copa a la boca y… delicioso, hacia mucho que no tomaba vino. Mire el cielo estrellado, pues estábamos en la terraza, era momento de comenzar una nueva vida, después de todo ahora tenia a Shaoran a mi lado.

-te gusta el lugar Sakura? –pregunto mientras la mesera le miraba insistentemente y el le ignoraba olímpicamente

-es…mágico- respondí y ambos reímos, vi como la mesera fruncía el ceño y pensé que ahora las cosas serian muy diferentes

-Sakura! Que milagro encontrarte aquí, todos pensaron que te habías suicidado –rio animadamente mi amigo

-suicidado? –pregunte algo desconcertada

-por lo de Eriol, hay muchas bromas en la universidad por ello, ya sabes los envidiosos, pero ahora que estas libre bien podríamos intentar rehacer nuestra relación –ambos reímos y es que yamazaki era siempre un bromista sin remedio, además adoraba contar mentiras

-es un gusto, yo soy Shaoran li, su esposo –tuve que contener una risa por la cara que puso yamazaki

-lo siento, takashi yamazaki, es un honor conocer al afortunado esposo de Sakura –agrego tímidamente mi amigo

-señora li –corrigió Shaoran y explote en carcajadas mientras los dos hombres me veían

-vamos yamazaki siéntate con nosotros

Durante el resto de la cena, Shaoran se mostro molesto así que me dedique a hablar con yamazaki, sobre nuestros recuerdos de universidad y de la vida, incluso sobre chiharu, la chica de quien esta enamorado desde la escuela básica, no es un amor?

Entrada la noche y para alimentar mi tristeza tuvimos que retirarnos, extrañamente mi acompañante seguía sin emanar palabra, entramos en la casa y me descalce las zapatillas, camine lentamente y luego sentí como los brazos de Shaoran aprisionaban mi cintura desde atrás.

-quédate a mi lado toda la vida –susurro en mi oído y mentiría si afirmase que no fue excitante

-de que hablas? –pregunte un tanto aturdida por el embriagador olor que desprendía

-cásate conmigo, formemos una familia, te amo –me volví para verle a los ojos y no percibí una pizca de mentira en sus palabras así que le bese con emoción.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco subidas de tono y me separe lentamente de el para tomar aire, luego de unos segundos que fueron eternos le volví a besar mientras el me levantaba en sus brazos para llevarme a su habitación, sentí, como en antaño, las mariposas en el estomago y el miedo recorriendo mi espalda; aun así deje que Shaoran se adueñase de mi.

Algo en el ya no era igual, era tierno, no había brusquedad en sus palabras ni en sus caricias, deje que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo e hice, esta vez sin reparos, lo mismo con su cuerpo, minutos mas tarde sentía que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, el me miro sonriendo y comenzó a deshacerse de mi vestido.

-lastima, me encanta ese vestido –ronroneo, ese hombre tenia la voz mas sensual y sexi del mundo

-Shaoran cállate y tómame –dije apurándolo y el rio

-Sakura… me encanta cuando dices mi nombre –susurro en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi lóbulo con su lengua, sonreí

El sol comenzaba a molestarme pues me pegaba de lleno en la cara, me volví y vi a Shaoran aun durmiendo, me levante con la sabana enrollada en mi cuerpo, entre al baño y tome una ducha, aun cuando Salí Shaoran seguía dormido así que me metí en la cama nuevamente para dormir también.

El sonido de su celular me despertó, el leyó el mensaje que le había llegado, se puso de pie y entro al baño, no había notado que yo estaba despierta, tome el celular para ponerlo en la mesita de noche, y mi curiosidad gano al ver que el mensaje aun estaba en la pantalla, así que lo leí sin reparos.

_Eriol se ha casado, ya puedes dejar a Sakura, todo salió como lo planeaste, eres un genio en esto, kaho vino de visita, creo que ella será una buena esposa para ti. Te quiero_

El mensaje era de su madre y me sentí idiota, derrame algunas lágrimas que seque enseguida, hice mis maletas y las puse en la puerta, después me senté en la sala, no me iría sin una explicación, afrontaría esto con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Le escuche caminar hasta mi cuarto y luego a la cocina, desde ahí podía verme, así que se acerco con esa odiosa sonrisa en sus labios, era buen actor.

-tan inadecuada era para Eriol? –pregunte sin un tono en especifico y con una tranquilidad que no sentía

-que tiene que ver Eriol ahora? –espeto enojado

-tu dímelo –me miro como si no entendiera –me alejaste de el porque querías que se casase con Tomoyo, bien, eso lo entiendo, lo que quiero saber es porque ella, porque no podía ser yo? –me sorprendí pues mi voz salió segura sin dramatismos como quien pregunta el valor de una blusa que le da lo mismo tener o no

-porque Tomoyo tiene una empresa multimillonaria que queríamos fusionar con la nuestra –contesto sin siquiera una pizca de remordimiento

-y yo estorbaba –sonreí –bien, debo admitir que eres buen actor

Me puse de pie, tome mis maletas y Salí del lugar, tome un taxi que me llevase al aeropuerto y me subí a un avión que me llevase a Toronto, llegue a un hotel y solo cuando estuve totalmente sola me largue a llorar sobre la cama, llore como nunca, ese idiota me había usado dos veces, la edad no me hace mas lista, sonreí irónicamente, claro que se perder… y hoy, debía admitir, había perdido.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

ps bueno aki les traigo el nuevo capi, he recibido algunos reviews desde hace algunos capis, q m dicen q algo en mi redacción anda mal... juro q revise y no encuentro errores tan graves como para q no se entienda la historia. Para la proxima favor d copiar y pegar esa parte (lo escribo en buena onda) y muchas gracias por sus aportes.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las clamp, como todos sabemos.

La historia viene de mi cabeza, pero esta basada en una película que me encanto y que vi hace poco, llamada "Sabrina", asúmase "basada" en que se toma como base, obviamente las situaciones no serán iguales ni mucho menos, pero si se parecerán en pequeños detalles.

No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, ni gano nada, más que ánimos si recibo reviews xD!

Esta historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, lo que significa que su copia total o parcial representara un delito, no seas delincuente, no cometas plagio!

No tengo problema con que alguien la tome y la adapte a otros personajes, ni que sea publicada en otros lugares, siempre y cuando, no olviden mencionarme en los créditos.

**6.**

**=SL POV=**

Bien, llego el momento en que el protagonista de una historia debe humillarse, tragarse su orgullo y recuperar al amor de su vida, pero que rayos, así no era yo y aceptar que amaba a Sakura Kinomoto ya había sido un paso descomunal para un día. Lo cierto es que aun no había vuelto a Tomoeda, habían pasado ya 7 días y yo aun me debatía sobre que hacer, Sakura no había vuelto tampoco, así que si había una posibilidad de que ella siguiera en parís, no podía irme.

Rayos! No sabia que hacer, que le diría? Ella no iba a creerme nada, primero por la historia que teníamos y segundo porque era yo, ya me conocía.

_-recuerdas cuando dijiste que no seria una opción para casarte conmigo? –le mire desganado y asentí –tampoco eres una opción para mi_

_-vamos Sakura soy una opción para todas –agregue egocéntricamente_

_-si… una opción para un día, una semana, con suerte meses o años, pero jamás para toda la vida –no le di importancia y sonreí irónicamente, me puse de pie y le deje mientras veía a lo lejos a una de las chicas, con las que había compartido una noche, caminar de la mano con otro chico._

Tome el teléfono y disque el numero de la oficina, tenia muchos días descuidando el trabajo, aunque debo admitir, que para haber sido un vago toda su vida, Eriol hacia un buen trabajo y su esposa era también muy lista para eso, el y ella congeniaban en muchas cosas, eran el uno para el otro.

_-sabes li nadie duda que ames a Kinomoto –mire a la chica que tenia a lado, yumi siempre fue muy indiscreta, no sabia cuando cerrar la boca, igual que Sakura_

_-yo no la amo –ella sonrió mientras se vestía_

_-hay Shaoran, pagaras caro, porque te darás cuenta demasiado tarde, el drama es lo tuyo_

_-te equivocas_

Pero no se equivoco porque tras haber pasado tantos años yo aun le amaba, la quería cerca y la verdad es que odiaba a Eriol por tenerla, no la separe de el por la empresa si no porque la quería para mi, siempre fui muy egoísta, creo que es tiempo de dejarla alejarse de mi.

_-somos amigos por eso pensé en decírtelo a ti primero –ladee una sonrisa y me volví hacia mi "amigo"_

_-déjame ver, me dices que te gusta mi novia y me pides permiso para tirártela –espete enojado_

_-no te confundas, a mi me gusta bien, te pido que la dejes, yo intentare hacerla feliz_

_-ella es feliz conmigo –dije alejándome del idiota, jamás dejaría a Sakura, jamás._

Ella pudo perdonarme eso, me perdono tantas cosas, me aguanto y ayudo tanto, yo no hice nada por ella, aun cuando le veía sufrir, aun cuando yo era la razón de su sufrimiento.

_-estabas llorando? –me miro con sus ojos jade cristalinos y sonrió_

_-una tontería, pequeños disgustos con Tomoyo –mintió, pero preferí no interrogarla más_

_-las mujeres son estúpidas –dije caminando a su lado_

_-Shaoran… veras, hoy es mi cumpleaños y hare una pequeña reunión, yo…agradecería tu presencia –le mire asqueado, sabia que era su cumpleaños_

_-ya veremos –conteste adelantándome para que ella caminase detrás de mi, como siempre._

Si…ya había sufrido por mí lo suficiente, así que decidí irme a Tomoeda y sufrir, pagar por todo lo malo que hice, cuando llegue eran aun las 3 de la tarde, escuche voces y me acerque a la sala, ahí estaban Tomoyo, Eriol y mi madre. Todos me miraron asustados.

-vienes con Sakura? –Pregunto Eriol y chasquee la lengua –ya veo, pues entonces te pediré que te retires hermano, Sakura viene en camino y… espero que entiendas.

No me hizo falta ninguna explicación, ella estaba sufriendo, sufría por mi culpa una vez mas, lo mejor es que me fuese tal como Eriol me había pedido.

**=SK POV=**

Toque el timbre con ese nerviosismo caracterisco de mi, entre con cierto miedo y pude ver a Tomoyo sonriente con Eriol a su lado

-sakuraaaaaaaaa –grito y se me aventó, yo reí felizmente

-felicidades amiga, ganaste –susurre y ella lanzo una risita cómplice, ella y yo jamás pelearíamos y menos por un hombre, éramos unas verdaderas damas

-Sakura, que bueno que viniste, mira que guapa te ves, comienzo a arrepentirme de no casarme contigo –Tomoyo le dio un codazo a Eriol y todos reímos

-saki, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero creí que ya no estabas con Shaoran –le mire con dolor a que venia su comentario

-no estoy –dije casi con rencor y ella señalo mi cuello en el colgaba esa pequeña cadena de oro que ella me había regalado en mi cumpleaños –tu me la diste hace años –conteste restándole importancia

-no, yo solo fui la mensajera, creí que te lo diría

_-Tomoyo pasa! Estaba a punto de abrir los regalos –dije emocionada_

_-que bien te traigo dos mas! –chillo mi amiga emocionada_

_-dos? –mi amiga rio mientras me entregaba los regalos, así era Tomoyo, un misterio andante_

Sonreí contra mi voluntad mientras acariciaba mi cadena, Ieran me miro con melancolía, ella me quería, siempre lo hizo y se que en el fondo esta triste por ambos, Shaoran y yo. Después de todo siempre se preocupo por nosotros, ya no sabia que hacer con mis pensamientos, Ieran parecia quererme pero le mandaba mensajes crueles a Shaoran, que locura!.

_-y como piensan llevar su relación después del colegio? Escuche que sakurita logro entrar a una buena universidad en Tokio –sonreí melancólicamente yo menos que nadie deseaba alejarme de Shaoran pero la vida era así_

_-yo…bueno nosotros, decidimos que tal vez seria hora de dejar la relación –había contestado sintiéndome orgullosa de haber podido romper la prisión de mi corazón _

_-no fuimos ambos –volví la vista hacia cualquier lugar menos sus ojos, jamás pensé que Shaoran pudiese decir eso, el no me quería, no lo hacia._

_-quieren postre? –desvió el tema Ieran, mientras ambos asentíamos olvidando el tema anterior._

Había sido idiota ese día, debí preguntarle, debí poner las cartas sobre la mesa, debí hacer muchas cosas que no hice.

**=SL POV=**

Estaba sentado en el famoso parque pingüino no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría Sakura en casa, pero por si las moscas me presentaría muy tarde, no quería, mas bien no tenia el valor de enfrentar su mirada acusadora, no quería despedirme de ella, no quería volver a ser un cobarde.

_-y como piensan llevar su relación después del colegio? Escuche que sakurita logro entrar a una buena universidad en Tokio –espere a que Sakura contestase eso, lo cierto es que aun no habíamos hablado del tema_

_-yo…bueno nosotros, decidimos que tal vez seria hora de dejar la relación –no pude evitar que mi sangre hirviera, que rayos, yo no quería dejar de verla _

_-no fuimos ambos –dije tratando de encontrar su mirada, quería que entendiera lo que sentía, temía que ella se hubiese cansado de mi, que no me amase_

_-quieren postre? –nos interrumpió mi madre, ambos asentimos y supe que la había perdido, por idiota, por cobarde, por todas las cosas que había hecho._

Me levante, que rayos! No seria un cobarde, no esta vez, seria como el estúpido señor darcy en orgullo y prejuicio o el ridículo noa en diario de una pasión y me humillaría, después de todo estaba en esa etapa, camine hasta mi casa y abrí la puerta, oí las voces y me acerque a la sala, Sakura me miro y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-antes de que digas algo, quiero pedirte perdón –dije y ella soltó las lagrimas y se abalanzo a mis brazos –te amo Sakura, siempre lo hice –confesé

-no puedes estar con nadie mas –sentencio muy seria

-no lo necesito si te tengo a ti –le sonreí

-tampoco puedes armar los desplantes que siempre me hacías

-Sakura, me das un beso? –ella sonrió y me beso sutilmente

-y ahora que? –pregunto sonriendo

-felices por siempre? –ironicé

-eso no pasa -se quejo y camino hacia los demás, mientras, por primera vez, yo caminaba detrás de ella, admirando a la hermosa mujer que ahora seria mi esposa y mas tarde la madre de mis hijos, porque aunque nunca lo dije, Sakura siempre había sido mi única opción, o ella o nadie.

-porque no se sientan todos, ire por el postre -dijo mi madre desapareciendo en la cocina

-Shaoran -me llamo sakura mientras todos me miraban extrañamente

Pff que suerte que fue ella, estar solo toda la vida no me parecía una opción tentativa…

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

bueno pues este es el final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo que hayan podido sentirla como yo

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y siguieron esta historia hasta el final.

Nos vemos!


End file.
